Rien que des lettres
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Un recueil de lettres, qui regroupent divers lettres échangés sur la terre du Milieu, venez voir, vous y trouverez votre bonheur... pr l'instant y a Sam, Eowyn et Elrond.
1. De Sam à Frodon:Une dernière promesse

Monsieur Frodon,  
  
  
J'ai regardé ce navire disparaître au loin... Vous nous avez quitté pour partir comme les elfes et leur magie... Je sais pas pourquoi je vous écrit... Après tout vous ne recevrez jamais cette lettre, car vous êtes partit dans ce lieu dont on revient jamais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris Monsieur Frodon, j'ai jamais peu écrire avec talent... C'est Monsieur Bilbo qui m'avait apprit à lire, vous vous rappelez? D'ailleurs il est avec vous, comme tout les porteurs des anneaux magique... Peut être que moi aussi, qui a dût porter l'anneau pendant ces terribles heures à Mordor... Vous étiez tellement pâle, j'avais crû que vous étiez mort... Je me disais que je devais faire mon devoir, votre devoir... Quel fut mon horreur quand je réalisai que vous n'étiez pas mort mais entre les mains de ces répugnants orcs...   
  
  
De toute manière cher maître je n'aurai jamais peu être assez fort pour détruire l'anneau... Tout ce que je voulais c'était de vous voir sain et sauf...   
  
  
J'ai Rosie, elle dort dans notre lit... Et les enfants... Mais je sais pas pourquoi la nuit me semble silencieuse comme jamais auparavant... Où êtes vous Monsieur Frodon? Avant je savais toujours où vous étiez, comme quand vous vouliez partir, quitter la compagnie de l'anneau... Je savais Monsieur Frodon... Je sais que j'ai jamais été intelligent, mais j'ai toujours comprit ce que vous alliez faire sans vraiment comprendre les raisons... Vous souffriez beaucoup trop ici, je sais que la comté avait perdu sa pureté... Vous avez trop souffert Monsieur Frodon, moi je sais...  
  
  
Vous savez à quel point le vent était cruel alors que Merry, Pippin et moi rentrions? Ce même vent qui vous emportait si loin... Me laissant seul... Comment puis je goûter au calme que nous autres hobbits aimons... Je sais que vous deviez partir Monsieur Frodon... Mais moi, votre pauvre Sam, je ne sais pas comment vivre quand vous êtes loin... Ma pauvre Rosie ne voit que la moitié d'un hobbit que je suis... Vous vous rappelez monsieur Frodon, quand je m'occupais de votre jardin, avant l'anneau? C'était les meilleurs moments de ma vie...   
  
Maintenant comme vous j'ai vu la comté détruite et souffert à vos côtés dans Mordor... J'entend quelque fois les échos de cette grande aventure dans mes promenade solitaire... Des fois je rêves que je suis avec vous endormis dans le pays ouvert du Mordor et que j'entends Gollum nous approcher...   
  
  
Monsieur Frodon, j'ai parfois l'impression que vous m'avez trahi... Comme vous avez cherché à fuir sans moi pour aller seul à Mordor... Mais en ce temps là je pouvais vous rejoindre... Que pouvais je faire quand c'était votre désir de quitter la terre du milieu... Mon cher maître pourrez vous être heureux là bas? Loin des vôtres et dans un état de santé déclinante... C'est le pays des immortels, comme le disait Bilbon quand il m'apprenait la géographie... Mais vous, monsieur Gandalf avait dit que vous déclineriez jusqu'à devenir un sorte de spectre. Pas maléfique comme les nazguls mais bienfaisant... Qui prend soin de vous Monsieur là bas? Personne ne vous connaît à part moi...   
  
  
Je peux entendre votre voix qui me dit d'être heureux, je devrais peut être... Mais je n'arrive pas... Parce que je ne peux pas oublier toutes ces dures journées quand votre regard ne me voyait pas... Vous étiez tellement seul Monsieur Frodon... J'ai tellement voulu vous aider... Mais je vois à présent que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire cela... Vous souffrez encore, c'est pour cela que vous avez quitté la comté... Vous refusiez de me dévoiler que toutes ces nuits après la quête vous souffriez... Mais je savais monsieur Frodon, comme je savais que vous faisiez aveuglement confiance à Gollum pour pouvoir encore croire en votre retour...  
  
  
Vous vous rappelez comment j'aimais les légendes? Cela me fait étrange de savoir que celui qui était mon maître est devenu une légende... Je voulais aussi être dans une légende, vois des elfes... Mais monsieur Frodon, si je savais que dans ce monde il y avait tellement de créatures ignoble, je n'aurai jamais quitté la terre du milieu...  
  
Et puis les elfes sont partis, n'est ce pas? Comment aimé quelque chose qui part, moi qui aime faire grandir des fleurs. On peut les aimer monsieur mais notre coeur pleure chaque hiver... Mais le printemps des elfes ne reviendra jamais plus... Ô me voilà encore à faire de la poésie... Vous disiez que cette guerre fera de moi un poète ou un guerrier... Mais je ne suis aucun des deux... Meriadoc et Peregrin sont devenus des guerriers hobbits (donc pas trop sérieux). Mais moi je suis restez jardinier...   
  
  
J'ai mal au coeur de dire cela, mais je me rend compte de quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas être un bon père ou mari, si votre souvenir reste ancré en moi. Car monsieur frodon je pense à vous nuit et jours. Mon frère et maître vous étiez... Je vais devoir vous oublier un peu monsieur Frodon, juste un peu... Comme ça chaque vallons ne me donnera pas des larmes aux yeux et la vue de Cul de sac non plus...  
  
  
Mais comment vous oublier, quand je vois votre sourire dans chaque coin de chemins. Comment peut on oublier notre grand frère, mon ami d'enfance... Mon seul ami qui vaut... A l'auberge du Dragon Vert ils chantent beaucoup mais j'ai pris une mauvaise habitude... Seul avec ma pipe je repense à cette communauté... Pour une fois je n'étais pas inutile, pour une fois je servais à quelque chose Elle a fait de moi le maire....  
  
Vous m'aviez dit que je ne serais plus coupé en deux à cause de vous et que je serai trop occupé pour penser à vous... Mais c'est un mensonge monsieur Frodon, vous avez dit cela pour me laisser...   
  
  
Je serai toujours coupé en deux... Quoi que je fasses. Car ça c'est vrai Monsieur Frodon, on ne peut pas oublier son passé. Je peux pas vous oublier, ni mon devoir... Mon devoir avait toujours été de prendre soin de vous, vous mon maître, vous mon ami, vous mon frère... Et voilà je redeviens poète monsieur... On dit encore dans la comté que je parle trop des elfes et que les gens qui parle aux elfes deviennent des gens bizarre...   
  
  
Vous m'aviez dit d'être heureux, de profiter de mes années avec Rosie...  
  
  
Monsieur Frodon, j'ai toujours gardé mes promesse... Comme celle de ne pas vous lâcher... A présent je tiendrai cette promesse... Je serai heureux... Une dernière fois je revois ce voile gris caché votre navire de mes yeux et le son de la mer, qui me fait penser aux pleurs d'Elanor quand elle a peur dans la nuit... Je repense au long chemin qui m'a ramené dans mon foyer... Une dernière fois à votre sourire.... Et je fermes sur cela les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin. Je vais laisser tomber cette lettre dans la Baranduin, qui sait elle trouvera le chemin vers la grand mer et vers Valinor... Je vais tenir cette promesse, je vous le promets Monsieur Frodon. Ce devoir je dois l'accomplir, comme à Mordor... Mais cette fois sans vous...  
  
  
Votre Sam 


	2. D'Eowyn à Aragorn: un acquittement

Sire Aragorn, _Ithilien, un mois après le couronnement_  
  
  
Me voilà, dans la profondeur de la nuit à vous écrire une lettre... Mon but n'est pas de crée le doute et la confusion dans votre esprit mais pour m'acquitter... Je vous demande pardon... Pour vous avoir injustement fait mal, en vous suppliant de ma laisser aller avec vous... Je vous en ai voulu sire... Tellement... Vous devez me pardonner... J'étais prise dans la glace de mon devoir, dans la glace du rôle d'une femme issu d'une lignée de rois... Et vous êtes apparu tel un héros humble qui accomplissait son devoir avec gloire et noblesse...   
  
Vous étiez une flamme dans l'obscurité des couloirs d'Edoras, j'aurais tant voulu, tel un papillon de nuit, me brûler dans votre flamme... Vous suivre vers la mort...   
  
  
Vous êtes partit, Ô j'ai tellement souffert. Mon coeur s'est brisé... Quand je suis parti clandestinement avec les rohirims, c'est vers la mort que je voulais aller... Ô vous si noble, aimiez une autre et n'acceptiez pas que je sois de vos amis comme ces hobbits ou cet elfe... Je devais rester à mon rang de femme... Je sais que votre intention n'était pas mauvaise, vous vouliez me protéger... Mais le fait est que même vous, le plus noble des hommes que j'ai peu voir me voyait comme une femme, simplement une femme...  
  
  
C'est pas votre voix qui m'a ramené vers la vie, mais celle de mon frère... on me l'a dit... Vous le saviez _Aragorn_, vous saviez que ce n'était pas vous que j'aimais mais votre titre, votre lumière.... Votre noblesse...  
  
Je n'ai aucune connaissance de l'homme qu'aime Dame Arwen... Ni de celui que respecte et aime ceux de la communauté...  
  
Je ne vous connais pas sire... Pourtant mon coeur a bien souffert de vous voir partit... J'ai cru vous aimer, quand j'ai déclaré que ceux qui allaient avec vous avait pas plus de place que moi à vos côtés, mais qu'il allait par amour pour vous... Je sais que vous avez entendu ce que je voulais dire vraiment...  
  
  
Je croyais que vous vouliez mourir en prenant le chemin des morts... Quelle mort funeste pour un homme tellement glorieux, m'étais je dis... Mais vous, sire étiez tellement plus sage que moi... Après tout, moi j'étais une jeune princesse et vous un homme devenu...  
  
Je devais avoir l'air tellement pitoyable... Dans la solitude de mon boudoir, je peux rougir à ma guise... Seul vous pouvez comprendre ce que me coûte cette lettre... Toute ma fierté...  
  
  
Dans ce château abandonné, si souvent vide de la présence de mon frère, mon cousin et de la conscience de mon oncle, il n'y avait que ce répugnant Grima qui cherchait vraiment à voir à travers la glace de mon regard... Vous étiez le premier vrai et bon homme qui a voulu voir vraiment qui était Eowyn... Je dois vous remercier... Car sans vous je n'aurai pas croiser le chemin de Faramir...  
  
Je n'aurai pas été prête de voir la valeur de mon mari...  
  
  
  
Je sais que sous votre gouverne votre royaume, que dis je le notre, prospérera car vous avez la noblesse et la justesse en vous... Et c'est vrai que seule une elfe peut venir à votre hauteur...  
  
Ne craignez rien _Aragorn_, je sais à présent que plus que la noblesse d'un homme compte sa valeur et sa personne... je vous aimes profondément, comme un sujet qui aime son roi, comme un soldat qui aime son capitaine, comme une amie qui aime son compagnon de vie... Votre image ne trouble pas mon bonheur tranquille avec Faramir, au contraire elle donne plus de vigueur à mes joues...  
  
  
Vous pouvez être satisfait seigneur, la peine ne ronge plus le coeur de la fille de Rohan... C'est le bonheur, certes calme et sans artifices, mais un bonheur vrai et profond qui éclôt dans mon coeur...  
  
  
Encore une fois je vous remercie _Aragorn_ et vous salue du fond de mon coeur...  
  
  
Votre amie dévouée  
  
  
Eowyn de l'Ithilien


	3. D'Elrond à Arwen: une confidence

Mell iell, Mell Arwen Undomiel _Le jour de mon départ pour Valinor_  
  
De longues existences d'hommes vont s'écouler avant que je revois ton sourir et entende ta voix.. Car ce n'est qu'à la fin des mondes que nous seront réuni... C'est étrange d'imaginer, que toi ma fille, tu mourras avant moi... Pardonnes moi sell de parler de cela... Je ne désires pas te faire mal..   
  
  
J'ai accepté ton désir d'épouser ce mortel, pardonne moi pour cette peine dans mes yeux pour ce jour où tu t'es lié à ton mari. Mais je ne pouvais que pleurer notre séparation. Oui je retrouverai ta mère dans ce lointain pays dont on revient jamais. Mais m'accueuillera t'ellle à bras ouvert quand elle sait que j'ai laissé notre fille entre les mortels destiné à une mort douloureuse? Je ne t'en veux pas, printemps de mon coeur... C'est toi au contraire qui devrais m'en vouloir de parler de tel choses alors que tu es enfin réunis avec ton amant.   
  
J'avoues que mon amour filiale pour Estel s'est dissipé quand j'ai lu ses sentiments dans ses yeux. Mais il faut qu'il sache que je lui en veux plus, comment puis je lui en vouloir d'aimer ce que j'aime le plus au monde?  
  
Je comprends et accepte le choix que tu as fais. Moi ausi, en tant que semi Elfe j'ai dût faire un choix... Me mêler aux mortels ou assumer la lourde responsabilité des permiers nés... Tu connais ma décision. Je sais à quel point l'on peut être déchiré par notre double héritage... Je ne pense pas que ton coeur aurait cédé à Aragorn si tu aurai été une pure elfe. Mais qu'importe, ton choix est fait et je t'espère toute la joie qu'un mortel peut te donner...  
  
  
Aucune victoire ne s'aquiert sans un sacrifice. Je fais don de grâce aux dunedains en te laissant derrière moi. Mais pour combien de temps ma douce enfant?  
  
  
Mon coeur est plein de regret, pas seulement pour toi étoile du soir, mais aussi pour ce monde que je laisses derrière moi. Je sais que Valinor sera la perfection même et qu'enfin je reverrai ta mère. Pourtant les doux crépuscules à Imladris me manqueront, la nature délicate des hommes aussi... Je t'avoues ma fille aussi sage que moi, que j'ai peur de me perdre dans la perfection qui m'attend. Mon devoir n'est il pas, après tout de veiller sur les descendants de mon frère, tout ces mortels?  
  
  
J'ignores quelle décision est bonne, qu'importe, chacun de ses carrefours nous mène au chemin de notre destin...  
  
  
Ton devoir avec les mortels, aussi longtemps que vivera Estel, c'est de veiller à ce que la sagesse des premiers nées reste vivante... Mais je n'ignores pas que quand... quand Aragorn quittera le trône, nous serons vite oublié... Il ne restera qu'un souvenir lointain de créatures magiques... Seuls les forêts, les creux et les chemins se souviendront de ceux qui les ont aimés...  
  
Mais c'est ainsi, le pouvoir des anneaux s'est dissolu et nous devons quitter le monde des hommes. Il est vrai que la beauté ne peut qu'exister là où existe l'horreur, ainsi notre départ vous aidera... Vous les mortels...  
  
Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je possédais un des trois anneaux des elfes, Vilya... C'est grâce à lui qu'Imladris était un havre de paix...  
  
Malgré tout la beauté de Valinor, rien ne pourra surpasser la douce sérénité de mon royaume... Les torrents, les oiseaux et le ciel changeant...  
  
Ni celle de ma fille...  
  
  
Tu auras certainement une autre chance de nous rejoindre, mais tu es comme moi ma fille, quelqu'un qui tient à ses convictions. Ton amour pour Aragorn te poussera à refuser cette dernière opportunité... Ainsi sera ton destin...  
  
  
Mais je vais à présent finir cette lettre, comme c'est la dernière que je pourrai écrire, je ne vais pas plus me perdre dans de sombres discussions. Je vais te souhaiter de la joie et du courage. Saches que Ton Roi sera le plus noble de tous et que votre royaume prospérera dans la paix. Bien sûr un jour tout finira, mais je pense que vous serez bien loin...  
  
Ne verses pas de larme pour mon départ, car nous nous reverront à la fin de tout...  
  
  
  
  
  
Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'  
  
  
  
  
atarlle Elrond ned Imladris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
voici quelques traductions:  
  
Mell iell (sindarin): chère enfant (du sexe féminin)  
sell (sindarin) : fille  
Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (quenya) Mon coeur pleurera jusqu'à nous soyons réuni (de nouveau)


End file.
